Breathing protective devices used today are either very advanced, e.g. conventional gas masks, or more simple breathing protective devices that cover the mouth and nose. Gas masks have their given field of use in extremely dangerous environments that require advanced air purification. Simple, conventional breathing protective devices that cover the mouth and nose are widely used for lack of anything else, in environments also requiring air purification, despite such devices being uncomfortable and in many cases having insufficient purification ability and other drawbacks.
Breathing protective devices of a kind having a mouthpiece arranged to be introduced into and held in the user's mouth have also been suggested. As examples of such breathing protective devices reference can be made to those described in WO 05/105216, WO 92/21408, EP 0 695 561 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,885, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,131 and DE-OS 2 115 715. However, all protective devices shown in these publications have some or several deficiencies and/or drawbacks and have as far as the applicant is aware not come to any wide use.